Artificial Weapons: Toxic Fallout
by Dr. Howard Vine Howard
Summary: When an incident happens at Chernobyl, Shibusen is requested to help contain the problem. But the incident was just the beginning, and now the Anti-Weapon groups of Iraq have joined together under an influential figure, declaring war on Weapons! everyone


Hello, this is my first attempt at a Soul Eater Fanfiction, while these not a lot of Soul Eater in this chapter, trust me, it will be coming.

Speaking of Soul Eater, I have no ownership in that fandom. The characters used in this story are owned by Atsushi Ōkubo. I make no money from this work. Thank you.

Now on to the fiction!

* * *

><p>"Come on man, we've come this far, don't pussy out on me now." The man berated his comrade, shining his light through the darkened corridor. "Look just a little farther and we'll be in the damn control room, we just grab some old copper from here and get out, simple as that."<p>

"But the radiation-" the scrawnier man started.

The larger man sighed, "Look!" The man thrust the Geiger counter in his hand at his comrades face. "Hear that, see the number..." He stayed silent for a moment, only faint infrequent clicking filling the silence. The pin pointed in the low end of the spectrum. "You get more radiation standing next to your TV than there is in here, I told you all that radioactive danger was just the government to keep out looters." He hooked the Geiger counter back onto his belt. Now come on and help me, the control room is just beyond this door.

The scrawny man hesitated, but the warning glance of his partner had him grasping the other side of the wheeled latch that kept the door shut. With a bit of effort the wheel started to turn, and with a shove the door slid open.

"Now just bust out the tools and... well will you look at this!" The larger man walked passed the broken control equipment, to the most assuredly newer and still operational piece of equipment. "Huh, now I wonder who's keeping this thing running... more importantly, why are they keeping this running in a place that was supposed to be abandoned back during the meltdown."

"Come on man!" scrawny was freaking out at this point, "if that things still running it means that this place is still important, and most likely being monitored for unauthorized access! I don't want to spend the next 20 years of my life in some government prison in Moscow! I'm not risking it all for a load of copper scrap!"

"Just shut up for a sec will you..." the larger man thought for a few seconds. "Fine, we'll get out of here..." He walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a bolt cutter. "After I scavenge this thing for parts, lots of stuff here my supplier would be interested in."

"ARE YOU NUTS!" scrawny screeched! "What if that machine is used to keep the radiation here in check, or maybe it's keeping tack of a government experiment! Or..."

The backhand scrawny received sent him flying, "I didn't come all the way out here, passed that damn creepy faris wheel and abandoned housing structures to just look around in a abandoned nuclear power plant!" The man screamed. "So what if it's doing something important, they can just come out and fix it whenever they come to investigate." The man strode over to the large tube connecting the machinery to the floor. "I'm getting something out of this..." He said with a grunt as he forced the clipper together, the panel's screens and lights turning black.

The silence was suddenly broken as a klaxon alarm came to life, red warning lights starting to rotate as well. The men looked around, scrawny in terror, brawny with a bit of concern. Both men backed away when a wall near them recessed, then slowly started to sink into the ground. As soon as the top of the wall became level with the floor, the alarm died down, and so did the flashing lights. The larger man fumbled with his flashlight, the beam soon breaking the darkness that had fallen thanks to the power being cut from the console.

Shining his light where the wall had been revealed a larger piece of machinery, the best way to describe it was a storage tank of some kind, only cylindrical instead of square. The light showed something was inside of it, but the condensation fog surrounding it only gave the hint of an odd black shape.

"Come on man, lets get the fuck out of here!" Scrawny said, tugging on his comrades shirt to get him moving.

"Yeah I think your right, we need to..."

The sudden sound of smashing glass startled them both, scrawny jumping into brawny, while brawny dropped his flashlight. "Whats going on!" Scrawny yelled.

"I don't know! I don't-" Brawny would have continued, but then he felt it, his skin felt like it was on fire, burning. The area was also starting to be lightened, a greenish tint forming on his cloths, and his arms, which were now blistering! Scrawny started to scream, clutching his face and his eyes as he fell to the floor in agony. Brawny soon joined him, screaming in pain as he saw his skin continue to blister, stupidly he tried touching it, only to feel his fingers slide across the burned area, a large patch of skin and flesh going along with it. He felt something wet on his face, and saw that his nose, mouth and eyes were flowing a sticky substance... blood... his blood. Both men were screaming in pain and terror, but soon their cries started to turn into loud gurgles, softer gurgles and then nothing at all.

A few moments later the only sounds were footsteps across the floor, the sound of a door being shut and a latch being turned, and the nonstop sound of a rapidly clicking Geiger counter.

The dropped flashlight continued to shine where the broken container sat. The light illuminated the metal plaque bolted onto the base of the machine, allowing an on-looker to read the words inscribed.

SUBJECT: CHERNOBYL

* * *

><p>"Hello, Michael Dugan speaking."<p>

A heavy Russian accented greeted him with "Hello Mr. President..."

"Ah, Romanov!" The graying haired man rocked back in his office armchair. "What's making you call at his hour. It's nearly 3:00 AM in Russia."

"Mr. President..." Romanov hesitated "We have a situation..."

Dugan paused. "How big of a situation."

"Sir, I request... a meeting to be set with Lord Death... we need Shibusen's help..."

Dugan sat up straight, "Shibusen... are you sure we couldn't handle it ourselves?"

"No Mr. President, I'm afraid we cant..."

Dugan sighed, it was bigger than he thought if they needed Shibusen. "I'll see what I can do..." With a click the call was disconnected, and his hand now went to his intercom. "Eva, get me in touch with Lord Death please..." Dugan whispered a short prayer as he waited for the mirror to be brought in.


End file.
